The Outsider/Transcript
SCENE: Storybrooke. The town line. Mr. Gold removes William Smee from the trunk of his car. '' '''Mr. Gold:' This will only take a moment. William Smee: Don't, push me over. If I cross the line I'll lose my memory, it's a cruel fate. Mr. Gold: A fate you were more than willing to bestow upon Belle. (Pushes him to the ground with his cane, and removes his red cap) ''You've had this rag since the day we met, why is it so important to you? '''William Smee:' My grandmother made it for me when I was a boy, it's always brought me good fortune. What difference does it make? (Mr. Gold pours a potion on the cap) Mr. Gold: (Chuckles) All the difference in the world. It's your only chance. (Returns the cap) William Smee: (Puts on his cap) What do you mean my only- (Mr. Gold kicks him across the town line, and magic is visibly running across Smee's body) Mr. Gold: What's your name? William Smee: William Smee. Mr. Gold: And who am I? William Smee: Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. I remember everything! How can this be? Mr. Gold: Well it seems that our little experiment was a success.'' (Pulls Smee back across the line) Now go. ''(Smee runs off) ''I have a trip to plan. ''SCENE: Storybrooke. Archie Hopper's burial. Mary Margaret Blanchard: Some of us knew him as Archie, others as Jiminy, but we all knew him as a true friend. And though he may now be gone he will always live on inside of us, reminding us to be our best selves. To do the right thing, to always fight for what we believe in. So we shouldn't think of today as goodbye, just as a way of saying, Archie we'll be listening. Marco: I miss you so much my friend. But at least you're in a better place. SCENE: Storybrooke harbor. Captain Hook's ship. Archie is held prisoner. Archie: '''Wait, no please don't, wait! Please! Please! '''Captain Hook: '''Shhh! As your patient the Dark One must have told you all manner of secrets. Where is his dagger? '''Archie: I don't know anything about a dagger. Hook: No you don't, do you. It's his weakness. Now, tell me, does he have any others? (Archie does not answer) ''Very well. I've always wanted to dissect a cricket. ''(Presses his hook against Archie's forehead) Archie: No! Wait, wait. Please. Hook: Aah, that's more like it. Now tell me, cricket. What is his weakness? SCENE: Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. Belle enters. '' '''Belle: '''Hey.' What-ah, what's wrong that you couldn't tell me over the phone? '''Mr. Gold: I did it. I can leave. Belle: You can cross the town line? Mr. Gold: Indeed I can. (Reaches for and grabs potion) ''When I pour this potion onto the object I hold most dear, that object becomes a talisman, it allows me to cross the town line and still remember who I am. '''Belle:' And who you're looking for. Mr. Gold: My boy. Belle: What, um. What will you enchant? Mr. Gold: (Removes an item from a safe in the wall behind a photo) ''This, shawl... Is all I have left of my Baelfire. '''Belle:' I don't suppose I could, come with you? Mr. Gold: No I, I truly wish you could but I only have enough of this potion for one object. (Returns the shawl to the safe) Hey, this is my journey, Belle. This is my journey, and I'm afraid that it's something I have to do alone. (They embrace) Belle: I know. SCENE: Fairytale land past. Belle sits in a tavern, listening to a speech being given across the room. '' '''Alistair: '(Addressing a group of people) A fearsome beast, ravaging a far away kingdom. It's eyes burn with fire. They call it the Yaoguai. No man has been able to kill it, but we will! There's room on our wagon. Who's gonna join us? Dreamy: (Approaches Belle's table) Looking for an adventure? Belle: Dreamy, right? Dreamy: Yes. I came to thank you. That advice you gave me last night, it worked. Nova and I are running away together. Belle: That's wonderful. (They both look towards Alistair and his group) Dreamy: Why don't you sign up? Belle: (Scoffs) Yeah, I've always dreamt of heroics but I think it's safer I stick to my books. They're the only adventures I know that have happy endings. Dreamy: Well maybe this one will have one too. Belle: Well yeah, I doubt it. Last time I faced a beast it didn't end well. Dreamy: What are you talking about? Alistair: Men! Follow me! Yaoguai awaits. Dreamy: Get on that wagon. Go! Take a chance. Belle: (Thinks) Thank you. (She starts to leave) Dreamy: Wait! Belle! Wait. (Hands her a pouch of dust) It's fairy dust. It might come in handy. Belle: Uh, no, thank you... I've seen what magic does to people. Dreamy: You've seen what dark magic does. Fairies use this for good. Now go be a hero. (Belle smiles and runs off) SCENE: Storybrooke public library. Belle enters. '' '''Belle:' (See's a man standing in the corner holding a book) Uh, sorry the library's not open yet. Hook: Oh, I'm not here for the books, love. Belle: You. You're the one that broke into my cell at the Queen's palace. (Belle runs, Hook gives chase) Belle: You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook: Oh I still do. But right now I'll settle for you. (Belle pushes a bookshelf onto him, she runs to the elevator for safety, she uses her cellphone to call Mr. Gold) Mr. Gold: (On the phone) Hey, Belle. Belle: Rumple, I'm I'm in the elevator there's a man in the library, he broke in, he wants to kill me. Mr. Gold: Belle you, you're breaking up. Who's in the library? Belle: A pirate. Mr. Gold: Belle? Belle: Missing a hand. Mr. Gold: Belle? Belle: Hello? Mr. Gold: Belle? SCENE: Fairytale land past. Belle is riding on a wagon with Alistair's group in search of the Yaoguai. She is reading a book. Alistair: What's that? Belle: Uh, a book. I trust you've seen one before? Alistair: You expect to beat the fiercest creature in the land with a book? Claude: Maybe she means to bore it to death. (The group chuckles) Belle: It will tell us how to find the Yaoguai. Alistair: (Takes the book) These are just scribbles. Belle: It's called another language. One that I know how to translate. Hmm. Alistair: What? Belle: Oh I thought it was just, scribbles? Alistair: We are here to protect the land, girl. If that book tells us where to go you shall share it with us. Belle: It says we'll find the Yaoguai by the lake. Alistair: The lake you say. Belle: Yes. Alistair: You heard her, Claude. We're going to the lake. (Kicks Belle off of the wagon) Belle: Wait! Alistair: Don't forget your book! (Throws it to the wind and laughs) Belle: (Gets up and retrieves her book) Enjoy the lake! (Reading out-loud to herself) The Yaoguai prefers mountain habitats to all others. (Scene transitions) SCENE: Fairytale land past. Yaoguai's lair. Belle: (Still reading out-loud to herself) The Yaoguai hibernates by day and hunts by night. Please be asleep. (Draws her knife and walks forward before stepping on a twig. The Yaoguai emits a sound from it's lair and she begins to run) (Mulan appears and shoots an arrow, the Yaoguai runs off) Belle: However can I thank you? You saved my life. Mulan: And you ruined my hunt. It took me weeks to track the Yaoguai here. Belle: Yeah, I found it in a day. Mulan: You have luck on your side. Belle: No not luck, it was this. (Holds out the book) I could, uh, I could help you find it again. Mulan: You've done enough damage already. If you really want to help. Stay out of my way. (She runs off into the forest) SCENE: Storybrooke public library. Belle's hiding from Hook in the elevator. (The elevator doors open and Mr. Gold appears) Mr. Gold: Belle! (They embrace) It's ok, it's ok. Belle: W-where, where is he? Mr. Gold: I don't know. But you've nothing to fear, I'm here now. SCENE: Storybrooke. Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry looks off into the distance. Emma: Hey kid. You hungry? I managed to wrangle up a poptart. (Extends a plate towards him) Henry: No thanks. Emma: (She places it on the bed next to him and walks away)''Well that went well. '''Mary Margaret:' You're doing all you can do. Emma: That's what makes me feel awful. Leroy: Ladies. The dwarves have been thinking. We have to ask. When do we go back? Emma: Back. Where? Leroy: The Enchanted Forest. Our home. Mary Margaret: You want to go back? Emma: But we fought really hard to get here. Leroy: But with what Regina did to Archie, Storybrooke ain't as safe as we thought. Emma: We're going to find here. There's only so many places she can hide. Mary Margaret: We've dealt with her before, we'll do it again. Leroy: But it's not just her. The curse is broken. There's a whole world full of people beyond the town line that don't know who or what we are. Ever think of what might happen if one of them were to come pay us a visit. Ruby: He's right! What if they see, you know, magic? Like a girl turning into a wolf for example. Folks weren't exactly understanding back in our world. Emma: Ok let's not worry about what-if's. No one is here. Leroy: Yet. Maybe they come, maybe they don't. But that doesn't change the fact that while we might enjoy things like penicillin, we're a bit homesick. SCENE: Storybrooke. Mr. Gold and Belle are walking through the streets. Belle: Where are you going? Mr. Gold: The shop. Belle: Why? Mr. Gold: Well,let's just say there are many wonderful things in there that I could use to make sure that pirate never comes near you again. Belle: Rumple, no. We need to report this to the sheriff. They'll take care of him. You're so close to finding your son. Please, don't let your hatred for this man get in the way of that. Mr. Gold: But he tried to harm you. Belle: But why? What happened between you too? Mr. Gold: Belle... (Sighs) It is really not your concern. Belle: He attacked me. It most definitely is my concern. (Mr. Gold sighs) Mr. Gold: Many years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah. Until Hook crossed our paths. Belle: She was Baelfire's mother? Mr. Gold: Yes. And because of that marauding cur, he grew up without her. He took my wife, he took Bae's mother, so I took his hand. Belle: That's why he came after me. But, what—what about her? What did he do with her? (Mr. Gold hesitates, she grabs his hand.) Rumple, you can tell me anything. Mr. Gold: She died. That's all that matters''.'' (Scene shifts as they enter the shop.They find the shop has been ransacked.) Belle: (gasps) What happened in here? Mr. Gold: Hook. This is why he attacked you. Belle: To get you out of the store. What did he want? (Mr. Gold goes to the safe behind the picture where he stored Baelfire's shawl, only to discover it is missing. The scene shifts to a rooftop in Storybrooke, where Hook is spying on Mr. Gold and Belle through his telescope. William Smee enters, carrying Baelfire's shawl.) Hook: You have it, Mr. Smee? William Smee: What is it, Cap'n? Hook: It's the end of the Crocodile's hope. Now he's trapped here. (Scene shifts back to the shop, where Mr. Gold is wrecking everything in sight with his cane in a fit of absolute rage.) Belle: Rumple! Rumple! Stop it! Stop! Please! Mr. Gold: No, you're right. I'll have to retrieve what's mine. Belle: Let me- let me help you. Mr. Gold: This is my fight. Belle: And this is my fault! If Hook had never attacked me, you never would've left the shop. Mr. Gold: How do you propose we get the shawl back?! Have you dueled with a pirate before!? How exactly are you gonna help me?! Belle: Well, I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing! Mr. Gold: No. You're gonna go back to the library, lock the door, and wait for me to dispense with this problem. Belle: And if I don't? You'll cast some spell that gives me no choice? Mr. Gold: No. I trust you'll do as I wish, as you trust me to be a better man. Belle, please. Hookhas maybe cost me the chance of finding my son! I don't want to lose you too! Here, look.(He turns around and picks up his gun.) I want you to take this, just in case Hook is stupid enough to come after you again. Point this, pull this trigger, and the gun'll do the rest for you. All right? Belle: Yeah. Yes. (Mr. Gold begins to exit.) Wait. Promise me that you going after Hook is just about getting the shawl back. (Mr. Gold exits.) SCENE: Fairytale land past. Belle is at a well in Mulan's village when the men from the hunting party enter and corner her and begin to push her down the well. Alistair: The Yaoguai wasn't at the lake. Belle: I'm - I'm sorry. I must've misread that one. Alistair: Hmm. You know what I think happened? I think you sent us in the wrong direction on purpose. (Out of nowhere, a soldier enters and grabs Alistair away from Belle.) Soldier: Let her go. Alistair: (Panting)''This isn't your fight, soldier. ''(Claude unsheaths his dagger, and beginss to fight the soldier, but is easily taken down. Just as Claude is defeated, the soldier's helmet falls off, revealing the soldier to be Mulan.) Claude: Wait. You're a- (Mulan punches him) Mulan: Yeah. I know.(To both men) Go.(They do.) Belle: I... didn't expect to see you again. Thank you. Mulan: I had to put up with brutes like them when I served in the emperor's army. Fools who think we hav eno business holding a sword. I only wish there was someone there to stand up for me. (She looks down to her leg. She sustained an injury herself while protecting Belle.) Belle: You're, uh, you're bleeding. Mulan: I'll survive. The sun should be setting soon. We need to move out. Belle: What- what- what do you mean "we"? Mulan: You tracked the Yoaguai in a matter of hours. It took me weeks. You track the beast, and I'll kill it. Belle: (Thinks) I'd be honored to help you. SCENE: Storybrooke Public Library. Belle is rearranging the books that fell when Hook attacked when she notices a nautical knot in the pile. She picks up a book titled ''From the Keel Up: A Nautical Guide and identifies the knot to be a 'Monkey's Fist'.'' Belle: (Smiles) Hook came here on his ship... SCENE: Storybrooke. William Smee is walking through the streets with a duffel bag when his path crosses with that of Mr. Gold, who corners him via magic Mr. Gold Leaving town, Mr. Smee? I spared your life... And this '' is how you repay me? That object you stole from me- I want it back. '''William Smee:' I gave it to Hook. Mr. Gold: And where is he? William Smee: I don't know. We- we met on a rooftop. He didn't tell me anything. Mr. Gold: And why would he? Hook knows exactly what you are, Mr. Smee- a sniveling... rat''(in a flash of black smoke, Mr. Gold transforms Smee into a rat.)'' Now scurry off! (He does.) SCENE: Storybrooke harbor. Belle is at the docks looking for Hook's ship when she notices three seagulls perching on something invisible. She throws some sand, and makes out the outline of Hook's ship. Belle: Found you. (She climbs on board, walking through Cora's shield spell and is able to see the ship visbly for the first time. Scene shifts as she travels to the lower deck when she hears Archie's voice.) Archie: Hello? Belle: Uh, hello? Archie: Down here! (Belle opens the door to the storage unit where Cora and Hook are holding Archie hostage.) Belle! Oh, thank God! Belle: Archie! You're- you're okay! Archie: Yes, I- I- I am. Can- can you, uh..(Belle grabs a sword and slashes through Archie's binds.) Belle: Go. Find Mr. Gold, tell him I'm here, bring him back to the ship. Archie: Wait. You're not coming with me? "(They hear footsteps.)'' Belle: Go. Go, go! There's no time to argue. '' SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment. Mary Margaret and David are doing the dishes when David spots Henry on the phone. David: Who's he calling? (Mary Margaret puts the phone on speaker, revealing Henry is calling Archie's office) Archie's Voicemail: you have reached the office of Archibald Hopper. Sorry if I can't take your call right now. Either I'm with a patient- (Henry hangs up.) Henry: Or dead. David: It's okay, buddy. Things'll get better, I promise. You just gotta hang in there. Henry: Doesn't feel that way. (The door creaks open, and Pongo enters.) Pongo! Mary Margaret: How did he get in here? (Emma enters.) Emma: I brought him. Marco and I had a chat. Archie knew how much Henry loved this dog. We decided he should have him. (To Henry) That is, if you're up for taking care of him, Henry. Henry: Yeah, I am!(Mary Margaret and Emma notice that Pongo tracked I some mud.) Emma: Henry , why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up? Henry: Okay! Come on, boy! (Henry and Pongo exit.) Emma: Look, I know there's a lot to work out logistically, but- Mary Margaret: No, I think giving Pongo to Henry is a great idea. It's just 4 people and a Dalmatian, things may get a little... Emma: Cramped. I know. We'll get creative. Mary Margaret: Or.. we could get our own place. Emma and David: You wanna what? Mary Margaret: Oh, it's just a suggestion. Emma: After 28 years, isn't this what we've all been waiting for? All of us under the same roof? Mary Margaret: Yes, I just imagined a bigger roof... with turrets. (Emma giggles) Being in Storybrooke, we have a chance at a fresh start. Let's take it. SCENE: Hook's ship. Belle is looking for the shawl when Hook enters, carrying it. Hook: Looking for this? Belle: that doesn't belong to you. Hook: Oh, it does now.(Belle reaches for the gun, but Hook is faster.) Hook: My dear Belle, you should've stayed with your books. Real life can get so... (He aims the gun at her head.) messy. SCENE: Fairytale land past. Belle and Mulan are walking thought the woods. Belle: It's just ahead. Mulan: You found it. Your books serve you well.(Looks down at her leg.) Belle: Mulan, your leg's getting worse. Mulan: No. I have to protect my village. (With her next step, Mulan comes close to collapsing.) Belle: You can't even walk! How are you going to kill the Yoaguai? Mulan: I'm not. You are. Belle: Me. I-I'm not a soldier. Mulan: You have good instincts. You tracked down that beast faster than I ever could. Belle: Tracking it and killing it are not the same thing. Mulan: There was once a time when people thought I didn't have what it took either, but I proved them wrong. Belle: How? Mulan: I showed them I had the warrior spirit. Once I found something worth fighting for, I fought for it with everything I had. I never gave up. Belle, the fate of my village depends on you. (She hands Belle her sword.) Don't be afraid. SCENE: Hook's ship. Belle: I'm not afraid of you, and I'm not leaving without that. Hook: Well, I admire you loyalty, but helping Rumplestiltskin? I'm afraid you're fighting a lost cause. Belle: He needs that shawl to find his son. Hook: What makes you think his son wants to be found? Hmm? I'm doing that boy a favor. Belle: Have you not hurt Rumple enough? Hook: Oh, I've hurt him? Belle: You stole his wife! Hook: Tell me something, love. If a woman comes to you and begs you to take her away, is that theft? Belle: Why would she leave him? Hook: Because he was a coward. And because she loved me. I should've burned this the moment I acquired it. Belle: Why didn't you? Hook: Because she made it. Belle: I'm sorry she died, but vengance? Vengeance won't bring her back. Hook: Died? Like it was some sort of accident. Is that what he told you? Belle: Well, no. He didn't say. Hook: No, of course not. Of course he'd leave out the most important detail of her passing. Belle: And uh, what would that be? Hook: He killed her. Her ripped out her heart and crushed it right in front of me. Belle: No. Hook: Yes. Belle: No. Hook: Oh, yes. He will do anything to hold onto his power. Why do you think anyone who's ever gotten close to him has either run away (cocks gun) or been killed? Now what makes you think you're any different? Tell me something, darling. Why would you want to fight for a man like that? Belle: Because I still see good in him. Because I believe he's changed. Because his heart is true. And yours? Your is rotten! (She knocks Hook onto the floor, grabs the shawl, and runs.) Hook: You have no idea... SCENE: Hook's ship. Belle is running with the shawl when Hook shows up. Belle: How the hell did you... Hook: I know this ship like the back of my own... Well, you know. I suggest you give that back to me now. (Mr. Gold enters.) Mr. Gold: Or what? Hook: You look different in this world, Crocodile. Like the coward I met so long ago- limp and all. Mr. Gold: And yet, you still can't kill me. Hook: Let's have it, Dark One. What magic are you gonna hide behind today? Mr. Gold: Oh no, not magic. (Mr. Gold begins to use his cane to beat the life out of Hook.) Belle: Rumple! Hey! Let's go. Let's go! Mr. Gold: No, not yet, Belle. Belle: This, (Holds up Baelfire's shawl.) this is what you came for. This is what's gonna get you back to Bae. Hook: You're wasting your breath, love. He can't resist. He has to prove that he's not a coward. Mr. Gold: You might wanna turn away, Belle. This isn't gonna be pretty. (Continues his assault on Hook.) SCENE: Fairytale land past. Belle is a matter of feet away from the Yaoguai. Belle: (Loudly) Over here! (She runs, the Yaoguai gives chase. Eventually, she leads the Yaoguai into Mulan's village, where she dumps some water onto the Yaoguai, dousing the fire encircling the Yaoguai's head. She is about to kill the Yaoguai when it begins to trace something in the dirt with its claw.) You're writing something. Jiu Wo. Save me. You need help. (She picks up her pouch of fairy dust from Dreamy.) Let's uh, let's give this a try, shall we? (She pours the fairy dust onto the Yaoguai, and it is engulfed in a purple smoke. When the smoke clears, the Yaoguai has transformed into Prince Phillip.) Prince Phillip: The curse.. you broke it. (Belle helps him to his feet.) Belle: Someone did this to you? Prince Phillip: Maleficent. Any evil sorceress from my kingdom, determined to do everything in her power to keep me apart from Aurora, my true love. So she exiled me to this land and turned me into a monster. I tried to warn the villagers, but no one understood what I really was. Except you. Belle: Well, you're not the first beast I've faced. Prince Phillip: I am forever in your debt. Please tell me how I might repay you. Belle: My friend's hurt. She needs a doctor. As do you. Help me bring her back to the village. Prince Philip: It would be my honor. SCENE: Hook's ship. Hook is still being assaulted by Mr. Gold. Hook: Do it. Do it! Kill me. (To Belle.) He has to show you how powerful he is! Belle: No, Rumple! This is what he wants! To destroy every bit of good in you. Hook: Rip my heart out. Kill me like you did Milah, and I'll finally be reunited with her. Mr. Gold: He has to die, Belle. (Lounges himself onto Hook to rip out his heart.) Belle: No! No, he doesn't. There's still good in you. I see it. I've always seen it. Please. Please, show me I'm not wrong. Mr. Gold: You take you little ship and sail until you fall off the edge of the world. I never want to see you again. (Slaps Hook in the face, Then speaks to Belle.) Let's go. SCENE: Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret and David are looking at houses. Mary Margaret: I really liked this one. David: I don't know, the yard looks kinda small. Mary Margaret: You gonna say that about every house we look at? David: I grew up on a farm. Mary Margaret: This isn't about the houses, is it? David: We buried a friend this morning, Mary Margaret, and it made me realize, I don't wanna die here. Mary Margaret: But our home, David? It doesn't exist anymore. The ogres are back, Cora's in power- David: Which is exactly why we need to return. To make things right, to fight. Mary Margaret: I'm tied of fighting! It's all we've ever done! We have a chance here, a chance to be together. David: But what if we don't belong here? Isn't it worth it to fight for what we really want? Mary Margaret: Unless we don't want the same thing... SCENE: Mary Margaret's Apartment. Henry is drawing something, with Pongo at his feet. Emma enters. Emma: Plotting you escape from Shawshank, kid? Henry: No, they're bluprints. I had some ideas about what to do if Mary Margaret and David move out. Look. Emma: You wanna make Mary Margaret's room an armory? Henry: Yeah, you know, for weapons and stuff. To protect us, from Regina. Emma: She's not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let her. Henry: She hurt Archie. What if she wants to take me back? Emma: That's not gonna happen. (Knock on door, Pongo whimpers.) Pongo? (She opens the door, and Archie enters.) Archie. Archie: Hi. Emma: What happened? Archie: It was Cora. She kidnapped me. Henry: Archie? Archie: Henry! (They hug.) It's alright. I'm fine. Emma: Henry, we were wrong. Regina didn't do it. Henry: I knew it! Maybe we should let her know. Emma: Yeah. Something tells me either way we're gonna pay the price. SCENE: Storybrooke Border. Car approaches with Belle and Mr. Gold inside. The car comes to a stop. Mr. Gold: This would have been lost, if it wasn't for you, Belle. I would've been lost. After everything you've learned about me, after everything I've done, why haven't you given up on me? Belle: I learned a long time ago, that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up. (They both smile.) SCENE: Fairytale Land. Belle and Prince Phillip are walking through a forest where Mulan is staying. Belle: My friend's over that ridge. (Mulan is reading a book.) There she is.'' (Mulan gets up and walks over to Belle and Phillip.)'' Mulan: Oh, you're alive. Belle: And I did it. I defeated the Yaoguai. With a little help. Mulan: (To Phillip) Who are you? Prince Phillip: I was the Yaoguai. (Mulan looks confused and turns to Belle.) Belle: He was cursed. So I helped helped him, now his going to help you. Mulan: (To Belle) What, you're not coming? Belle: I have another beast to face. '' (Belle gives Mulan her sword back.)'' Goodbye. Mulan: Goodbye Belle. (Belle walks off.) Prince Phillip: We haven't been properly introduced. My name's Phillip. (He holds out his hand for Mulan to shake.) Mulan: Mulan. SCENE: Fairytale Land. Belle is walking through the forest. She looks over the kingdom. Belle:'I'm coming back Rumple. ''(She starts walking and hears a voice) '''Voice: Isn't that sweet? '' (The voice is revealed as the Evil Queen)'' Still fighting for true love. Even to the bitter end. Belle: How did you find me? Evil Queen: You really should be nicer to your travelling companions.(She turns to one of her guards.) Right Claude? Take her to the tower. Belle: (The guards grab her) ''What? No! What are you-what are you doing? (The Evil Queen smiles)'' I-I- can save him! Just let me go to him! I-I can break his curse. Evil Queen: You've already tried and failed. That monster's beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery. Belle: '' (Belle is inside the cage) You can't keep us apart forever. I'll fight for him. (The Evil Queen smiles and rides off on her horse.) I'll never stop fighting for him! '' Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts